nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Matthews
Owen Elliot or Sam Matthews (as revealed by Amanda in Consequences and Sam himself in Masks) is a former Division cleaner who was one of the specially chosen few assigned to guard one of Percy's black boxes which contains data and information on the secrets of Division which if obtained can be used to take down the organization. He was also the one that killed Daniel Monroe, Nikita's fiancé. The Army Years In 1999 Sam along with his Delta unit were assigned to be in Kosovo. Season One The Guardian. In a similar fashion to Nikita, Owen became attached to and eventually fell in love with a civilian, Emily, something not permitted as a Division operative. Emily was later killed when Division agents came after him, at which time he was convinced by Nikita to go rogue and try to take down Division by finding the other black boxes. Season Two In Season Two , Owen is shown to be working for Gogol as a means of helping himself get off the drugs he had once been forced to take as a Guardian. Though he later was able to accomplish this goal ultimately he ended up getting captured and locked in a Russian Prison. Season Three Owen returned in Season Three where it was revealed he had been confined to , a rouge division cleaner who broke Owen out of prison for Amanda.]]a Russian prison. He was broken out of prison by Anne, a rogue Division agent, per request by Amanda. Amanda needed Owen as he was the only one alive who knew the whereabouts of the Cryptograph . Upon his return, he divulged to Nikita that he couldn't remember his life before Division. After a confrontation with Amanda at her safehouse in Luxemburg, he discovered his real name is Sam. Though Amanda escaped, his past remains a mystery, that is until Owen went to clean up a murder scene after Amanda killed Evan Danforth. She knocked him out and reversed the brainwashing she did to Owen years ago. After Nikita woke him up sometime after Amanda left, Owen revealed he was actually named Sam Matthews. It was later revealed that Sam was working with Amanda, and she had him trick Nikita into helping him kill the last surviving member of his corrupted unit that was selling drugs. The reason Owen killed him was the same reason he killed the other members of his unit: they attempted to cut him out of the deal he masterminded. Shortly after, he turned Nikita over to Amanda who gave him cash and connections to people he could sell the contents of the last black box to. Sam later took the black box from Ryan Fletcher's safe; however, Michael caught onto Owen after he asked suspicious questions about it. Michael confronted and fought Sam until an armed team that was loyal to Alexandra Udinov's mutinous group found them. This was both good for him because they detained Michael, and bad for him because they put Division under lockdown with no way to get out. Shortly after, he called Amanda to inform her that he couldn't leave due to a coup d'etat in Division forcing a lockdown; however, he actually helped Amanda in her further plans to mentally destroy Nikita for after Nikita listened in on that phone call while in Amanda's captivity, had a horrified look on her face, knowing Amanda got a huge victory. In episode High-Value Target, Sam conducted an auction of the black box during G-20 with the German Intelligence agent as the bid winner. The agent who is himself a double/sleeper agent working together with Amanda, double-crossed Sam. During the ensuing fight near the end of the episode, Sam shot and killed the double-agent and had an opportunity to recover the black box, but instead he shot and destroyed it. The pursuing Nikita and Michael saw Sam left the scene and found black box destroyed. Nikita wondered aloud saying, "Sam?" To which Michael responded, "Or Owen. Maybe we haven't lost him yet." Trivia * He is the first agent from The Dirty Thirty to be brought in alive. Gallery image cg.jpg|Owlex ( Shipping ) Hhtimage.jpg|Owen Wallpaper. Heal.jpg Gallery Darkmatter1.jpg Darkmatter6.jpg Darkmatter5.jpg Images 9 3287.jpg Owen.jpg|Owen|link=Owen Elliot Owen E.jpeg tumblr_lk0g4f2D2U1qhgosgo1_500.png Category:Nikita Characters Category:Rogue Agents Category:Cleaners Category:Guardian Category:Division Agents Category:The Dirty Thirty Category:Help Needed Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Main Characters Category:Nikita Ally